


Backstage Hairstyling

by cherubim_curls



Category: The Beatles (Band), Wings | Paul McCartney and Wings (Band)
Genre: Backstage, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubim_curls/pseuds/cherubim_curls
Summary: A well performed show calls for some down time- what better time for some silly hair styling!A fictional scenario taking place during the Wings Over the World Tour ('75/'76)
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Backstage Hairstyling

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old fic, this was done in June of last year. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this silly little scenario I made up!

Backstage the band was sharing some quiet, exhausted company after what they agreed was a show well played. Much too worn out, the night held a lack of celebration and ruckus as the musicians had retired to rest instead. They were all seated in a makeshift backstage lounge where both Joe and Jimmy had dozed off in their seats while Denny had been passing the time by scanning the local paper from earlier that day. Linda and Paul had insisted on finding a seat that could fit the two of them. Paul lay resting his head on Linda’s shoulder as she softly ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying each other’s quiet company. 

Through the silence Paul turned his face up to catch her eyes, “I was wondering,” he whispered through a scruffy voice with a hint of nervousness, “Could you maybe do my hair into something nice?”

Before she could reply, a soft chuckle emerged from Denny as he eyed Paul with a questioning look behind the paper he was reading. 

Linda payed no mind to the reaction and replied softly, “What would you like for me to do?” moving her hand from his hair, allowing him to sit upright. 

“Anything that you think would look nice,” he smiled to her before briefly pressing his forehead to hers. 

Linda tilted her head in thought for a moment before nodding with an image in mind, “Alright I’ve got an idea, turn around.”

He readjusted his seating, providing her easier access to his hair. Paul quickly looked over to the man seated across from them, spotting him looking over his paper in curiosity. The bassist payed him no mind when he felt her hands in his hair, running through it to check for any tangles with none to be found. 

“Taking good care of it I see,” Linda commented, receiving her a nod from her husband, “It’d be a shame if I were to-“

She trailed off momentarily before ruffling his hair playfully, causing him to giggle at her action. This was quickly replaced with a sudden yet gentle tug at his roots, forcing a gasp from Paul’s lips. 

“What was that for?” He questioned, a hidden blush sprinkled upon his cheeks. 

Linda simply chuckled, “Don’t act as though you don’t actually like it,” she spoke with a subtle luring edge to her voice as she leaned in to place a quick kiss to his cheek. 

This exchange forced a groan from Denny as he hid his obvious blush behind the paper, trying to ignore the oddly flirtatious couple before him. The two shared soft laughter before Linda got to work on his hair after deciding on many small braids. She knew no proper style could be done with hair as short as his so she decided to simply practice braids as the process always proved to be relaxing. Paul was thoroughly enjoying the process despite not having a clue what the final product would ensue. Simply feeling her warm hands in his hair was the perfect sensation for a tired night. Once the process was over, Linda pulled away at once, looking at her work while stifling a laugh. 

“I think its safe to say it’s done,” she concluded as Paul turned to her with excitement on his tired features. 

He looked around the room and ran to the nearest reflective surface to inspect his hair. Upon seeing his reflection, his eyes lit up as he inspected the style from different angles while reaching to touch the small braids with a gentle hand. Many miniature braids poked out in different directions which, despite its disarray, delighted him. He quickly walked back towards his wife, throwing his arms around her into a warm embrace as he sat back down. 

“It’s lovely!” He spoke with a genuine excitement prevalent in his voice, “Thank you!”

He concluded his thanks by pressing a long kiss to her lips before pulling away, leaving both of them smiling. She couldn’t help but laugh at his sweet, childlike delight as she raised a hand to cup his cheek. Wearing a smile, he leaned into her hand while he blinked slow in the tranquility of the tender moment. 

Denny had put down the newspaper he was reading as he eyed Paul’s hair from afar, a surprised yet satisfied look on his face. He had silently debated whether or not he fancied it, settling on yes. Paul quickly cuddled into his wife’s touch once more, resting his head on her chest as she wrapped an arm around him comfortingly, his eyes closed his in hopes of sleep. Linda had caught Denny’s eyes, sending a look of confusion to the watching man.  
He motioned with his head towards Paul new hairstyle while wearing a questioning expression as though asking ‘could I get that too?’

Linda smiled once she understood his wordless communication, nodding while tilting her head to her right- ‘yes, of course. Tomorrow.’ 

In these few moments, Paul’s breathing had become shallow as his lips were slowly parted in an ever so subtle smile. Linda looked down at her now peacefully sleeping husband before placing a brief kiss to his head, lying back in her seat and closing her eyes.


End file.
